Saudades
by Scorp and Al
Summary: Passar o feriado longe dele foi horrível...' AlbusXScorpius Slash


**Título:** Saudades

**Autor:** Scorp and Al

**Beta:** Nenhum (por isso, perdoem-me por qualquer erro ^^)

**Shipper:** Albus e Scorpius

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' não me pertence, e essa história não tem fins lucrativos

**OBS:** Fic slash

-----------

Natal. Existe época mais gostosa que essa? Todo mundo feliz e radiante, ocupados com as compras e com os preparativos para as festas. As ruas ficam cheias e enfeitadas, milhares de luzes coloridas brilhando enquanto um coral de crianças é ouvido ao longe. Pinheiros imensos são enfeitados na véspera do dia, a família reunida em volta da lareira, enquanto lá fora a neve cai em flocos... E onze dias em casa. Onze dias sem escola. Quase duas semanas inteiras sem Al. Eu não estava curtindo nenhuma das delícias do Natal, definitivamente.

Na verdade, nós dois nunca passamos o Natal juntos, mas isso era antes. Antes de sermos namorados. Antes do fato de estar perto dele, dormir e acordar no calor do corpo dele ser tão essencial quanto respirar para mim. Por isso, aquele feriado estava sendo o pior de todos.

Al e eu trocávamos corujas todos os dias, mas não era a mesma coisa. Mesmo quando, na noite de Natal, ele veio via Flú entregar meu presente, não foi suficiente. Não pude nem tocá-lo, nem beijá-lo, nem matar a saudade que eu sentia dele.

Os dias depois do Natal foram se arrastando assustadoramente lentos, e, quando finalmente chegou o dia de voltarmos para Hogwarts, eu sentia que explodiria se não me encontrasse logo com Albus.

Comecei a procurá-lo assim que entrei na plataforma, mas não havia sinal de nenhum Potter por lá. E de nenhum Weasley, também. E faltavam poucos minutos para as onze horas. Me despedi do meu pai e embarquei no trem, a fim de procurar uma cabine vazia para mim a Albus. Mas ele não apareceu. E o trem partiu.

Imediatamente, rabisquei um _"Onde diabos você está?"_ num pedaço de pergaminho e mandei minha coruja entregá-lo. Fiquei a viagem toda inquieto e mal participei das conversas, quando alguns dos meus companheiros de time se juntaram a mim na cabine. Estava realmente preocupado. Quase no final da tarde, quando o sol já desaparecia no horizonte, minha coruja voltou, com uma resposta de Albus. _"Chego hoje a noite, via Flú"_.

Desembarcamos do trem e fomos direto pro Salão Principal, para o jantar. Nem prestei atenção no que eu comia, olhava o tempo todo para a porta de entrada do Salão, mas nem sinal dele. Depois do jantar, recusando-me a ficar na Sala Comunal com meus companheiros de casa, fui direto para o nosso quarto. Precisava relaxar, precisava de um banho. Urgentemente.

Entrei no quarto e fui despindo minhas roupas no caminho do banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro numa temperatura agradável, nem quente e nem fria, e mergulhei de cabeça no banho. Enquanto lavava meus cabelos com xampu, fiquei pensando em qual seria o motivo para Al, os irmãos e os primos não terem vindo pra escola de trem, como todos os outros alunos. Não deveria ser nada grave, senão ele mencionaria na resposta que mandara hoje mais cedo, não? Fechei os olhos para tirar a espuma do cabelo, e peguei o sabonete. Oras, é claro que era grave! Como Al pôde me privar mais tempo que o necessário da sua presença, do seu cheiro, do seu corpo? Daquela pele macia que se arrepiava a cada toque meu. Como ele acha que eu agüentaria tanto tempo sem beijá-lo, sem tocá-lo...

Pensar nele daquela forma, enquanto eu passava o sabonete suavemente pelo meu corpo, sentindo aquela água escorrer... Ótimo! Agora eu tinha uma bela ereção e ninguém, além de mim mesmo, para resolver o problema.

Me encostei na parede, tendo um espasmo ao sentir o azulejo gelado contra a minha pele, e comecei a me tocar, ainda de olhos fechados. Estava pensando em mil maneiras de puni-lo por ele ter me feito esperar tanto tempo assim, mas todos os castigos que eu pensava envolviam Albus amarrado na cama, e aquilo realmente não estava ajudando, porque logo minha mão começou a se movimentar mais rápido e eu comecei a soltar pequenos gemidos.

Ouvi um barulho e imediatamente abri os olhos. E lá estava ele, parado, de frente para o chuveiro, me olhando. E parecia que já fazia algum tempo que ele estava lá, pois os olhos transbordavam desejo e ele tinha uma mão na frente da própria calça, acariciando-se por cima do tecido.

Mal tive tempo de dizer algo e ele entrou debaixo do chuveiro comigo, de roupa e tudo, me prensando contra a parede e invadindo minha boca. Um beijo exigente, cheio de saudades, cheio de desejo. Só nos separamos quando precisávamos de ar.

- Meu Deus, Scorp... Que saudades. – a voz dele estava rouca contra meu ouvido. Mais do que depressa, enfiei as mãos por baixo da camiseta molhada dele e a arranquei, ao mesmo tempo em que ele abria os botões da calça jeans e também a tirava, com alguma dificuldade.

Eu o abraçava e beijava e apertava tão forte que parecia que nós íamos num fundir num só. Eu nem queria falar nada, só queria sentir o gosto dele o máximo possível, até me saciar, o que eu achava que nunca aconteceria.

Desci minhas mãos pelas laterais do seu tronco, chegando até a cueca encharcada e tentando tira-la, mas Al pegou minha duas mãos e as prendeu por cima da minha cabeça, me prensando ainda mais contra a parede, me fazendo sentir toda a excitação dele por baixo do tecido fino da cueca, enquanto beijava e lambia meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer.

- Belo show, hein? – ele riu, muito safado, pra mim. Eu fiquei completamente vermelho.

- Eu... Não tinha te vis... – tentei balbuciar, mas fui calado com um beijo dele.

- Shhh, não fala nada. – ele lambeu meus lábios, deixando os dentes rasparem pelo lábio inferior. – Eu adorei. Você fica absolutamente lindo quando está excitado.

Colocou uma das mãos entre nós e por dentro da própria cueca e começou se tocar, a outra mão ainda prendendo as minhas. Enquanto se tocava, ele soltou um gemido e jogou a cabeça para trás. Oh Meu Deus, aquilo era extremamente erótico.

Tentei soltar minhas mãos, mas nesse momento, ele levantou a cabeça para me encarar, e meus olhos deixavam mais do que óbvio que eu queria ser tocado.

- O que foi, Scorp? – ele continuava se tocando, agora mais rápido.

- Por favor, Al... – eu não estava conseguindo nem pensar direito.

Então ele tirou a mão de dentro da própria cueca e me virou, de costas pra ele, me prendendo contra a parede, enquanto colava o corpo todo nas minhas costas.

Agora, isso sim era novidade! Desde quando Albus Severus Potter fazia o dominador? Normalmente era eu quem comandava, não que ele não participasse ativamente da coisa, mas controlar completamente? Isso era realmente nov... Parei de pensar quando ele levou uma mão a minha ereção e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Como você quer isso, Scorp? Mais forte? Mais rápido? – e, enquanto falava, me tocava lenta e suavemente, quase uma tortura.

- Oh, Deus... Mais forte, Al, por favor.

Ele me tocou mais forte, e mais rápido, e eu já estava perdendo completamente o controle do meu corpo, e me movimentava contra a mão dele, quando senti ele abaixar a cueca e começar a roçar a ereção dele, lenta e provocantemente, contra mim. Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Me despejei na mão dele, minhas pernas estavam moles, e eu não conseguiria me sustentar se não estivesse seguro entre a parede e o corpo dele.

Eu estava completamente consciente que Al ainda estava duro, mas ele tinha parado de se movimentar contra mim, e estava só esperando eu recuperar o fôlego e me puxar para o quarto.

Ele quase que me jogou na cama, de bruços, e se deitou por cima de mim. Ainda estávamos molhados, e era delicioso. Ele beijava minha nuca, mordia minha orelha, respirando forte contra o meu pescoço. Ele se ajoelhou atrás de mim e pegou algo no bolso da capa dele, que estava jogada na cama.

- Olha só o que eu comprei pra nós.

Ele se debruçou novamente sobre mim, destampando um vidrinho que continha um óleo. Imediatamente meu nariz foi invadido pelo cheiro delicioso de chocolate derretido. Al mergulhou dois dedos dentro do vidrinho e aproximou-os do meu rosto, passando um dos dedos pelos meus lábios. Não resisti e chupei os dedos dele, que tinham gosto de chocolate, também.

Ele me olhava vidrado enquanto eu chupava os dedos dele. Tirou-os da minha boca e me beijou, levando os dedos molhados de óleo e saliva para o meio das minhas nádegas. Ele penetrou-os de uma vez em mim, e começou a movimentá-los, me preparando.

Se posicionou atrás de mim, sua mãos quentes segurando meu quadril, e invadiu meu corpo, me preenchendo completamente, e depois saindo. Fez isso algumas vezes, entrando e saindo. Ele sabia que aquilo me tirava todo e qualquer controle.

- Eu adoro você assim, Scorp... Gemendo embaixo de mim. – ele sussurrou contra a minha nuca, enquanto deslizava para fora de mim.

- Tão lindo, tão quente... – a voz cheia de desejo murmurava, se perdendo entre meus gemidos.

Então deu uma estocada forte. E outra. E outra... Apertava meus quadris, como se aquilo fosse dar a ele o controle para continuar aquilo de forma lenta e provocante.

- Al... Por favor. – Eu já estava atordoado, completamente entregue, querendo mais e mais daquilo, e aquela tortura estava tirando minha sanidade.

Ele começou a se movimentar mais rápido e mais forte, como se quisesse me partir em dois com todo aquele calor e presença dele. E eu me movimentava embaixo dele, completando aquela dança que nos levaria a outra dimensão em pouco minutos.

Ele me puxou para junto dele, e ficamos os dois ajoelhados. Procurei a boca dele, e nos beijamos, em meio a gemidos e respirações ofegantes. Ele tomou meu membro em suas mãos, e eu tive meu segundo orgasmo após alguns poucos movimentos, gritando o nome dele. E ele gozou dentro de mim, segundos depois.

Caímos na cama, exaustos e satisfeitos. Quebrei o silêncio depois de um tempo, que poderiam ser minutos ou horas, eu não saberia dizer, porque ainda estava com o corpo e a mente entorpecidos.

- Meu Deus, o que foi isso?

Ele riu e veio mais junto de mim, jogando uma perna por cima das minhas, abraçando minha cintura.

- Saudade... – ele falou, enquanto roçava a ponta do nariz no meu pescoço. Ele me apertou mais ainda seu abraço em volta de mim, e enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço. – Não vou soltar você pelos próximos dias...

- Posso me acostumar a isso... Mas eu ainda não matei minhas saudades de você por completo.

Ele riu contra meu pescoço. Aquele ia ser um dia e tanto.

-----------

**N.A:** Olá garotas! Espero que gostem desta... Feliz Natal (atrasadíssimo) e um Ano Novo maravilhoso para todas vocês! ^^

Scorp and Al


End file.
